Administrative Core The Administrative Core (AC) will catalyze, coordinate, monitor, and evaluate research within the PACE. It is also the hub for the coordination of the scientific interactions among the integrated cores and pilot projects that comprise this P30 Center. The core will be directed by Robert H. Mach, Ph.D., Henry Kranzler, M.D., and Caryn Lerman, Ph.D., the PIs of this P30 Center application who will also ensure that the research conducted in the Pilot Project Core remains highly innovative and serves the programmatic interests of NIDA. Given the multi- disciplinary structure of the individual cores comprising the PACE, a key component of the Administrative Core is the Executive Committee, which consists of the PIs of the research cores and the pilot project core and other key personnel involved in this center. This Executive Committee will meet on a monthly basis to provide financial oversight and reports on the day-to-day operation of the individual cores in meeting the scientific objectives of the pilot projects. Another key component of the Executive Committee will be scheduling of activities associated with the planned preventive maintenance of the equipment and instrumentation in the Radiology Department and the patient recruitment in the Clinical Core. The Administrative Core will also coordinate the activities of the Internal Advisory Committee and the External Scientific Advisory Board. Another important function of the Administrative Core is to enhance interdisciplinary team science and foster synergies among the pilot projects and research cores, through coordination of scientific strategic planning and an annual all-day retreat (PACE day), and fostering overall communication and alerting PACE investigators to emerging science and research opportunities.